Junction Point Studios
}} Junction Point Studios (JPS) was a video game developer based in Austin, Texas. Disney Interactive Studios acquired Junction Point Studios in July 2007. to develop a property based on Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, a character created by Walt Disney but owned by Universal Studios until the character was acquired by The Walt Disney Company from Universal in 2006. The studio was closed in 2013. History The studio was established in 2005 by Warren Spector and Art Min. The new studio is based around several former employees of Ion Storm, where Spector and Min previously worked. From inception up until their acquisition by Disney Interactive Studios, Junction Point was working on a Source Engine based game that was to be distributed on Valve's Steam distribution network. This was later revealed to be a new game in Valve's Half-Life series which was cancelled when Junction Point was acquired. Junction Point developed Epic Mickey, a Wii game which was released on November 25, 2010 in Europe and on November 30 in North America. The game is about Mickey Mouse's adventure in Wasteland, a world where forgotten characters like Oswald the Lucky Rabbit live. Junction Point has indicated that its game will be a "combination of action and roleplaying, traditional narrative and player choice", and will use Emergent Game Technologies' Gamebryo engine. The game has been developed for the Wii console platform. On March 21, 2012, Warren Spector announced that a sequel, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, was in development for Wii and Wii U. On January 29, 2013, Disney Interactive Studios confirmed the closure of the studio. Before its closure, Junction was working on a video game called Project Goliath. Name There has been speculation regarding the name "Junction Point" — apparently, this name was used by a canceled game at Looking Glass Studios, where Spector once worked. According to available descriptions, this game was a "massively multiplayer fantasy role-playing game, changed in midstream to a single-player science-fiction role-playing game." In March 2007, Spector explained the name in an interview: When I was with Looking Glass, the last thing I worked on with them on was a concept that I came up with along with Doug Church and some other guys. It was a very different approach to multiplayer online games called Junction Point. I loved the name and concept. I'm not revealing anything too dramatic since we're not doing the game, though I'd love to some day, but the name spoke to me more as a name for a studio than a name for a game. ... It's also nice that it abbreviates to JPS, which rolls off the tongue. Games developed See also * List of companies based in Austin, Texas References External links * Category:Companies based in Austin, Texas Category:Defunct companies based in Texas Category:Defunct video game companies Category:Disney acquisitions Category:Disney Interactive Category:Video game companies established in 2005 Category:Video game companies disestablished in 2013 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:2005 establishments in Texas Category:2013 disestablishments in Texas